Das Vermächtnis- Geboren im Licht der Sterne
by JainaSyal
Summary: Eragon sieht sich plötzlich als Gefangener von Galbatorix, der seinen wahren Namen kennt. Doch während Murtagh, mit dem Herrscher und ihren Drachen fortfliegt, lernt Eragon eine weitere Gefangene kennen. Ihre seltsamen Augen jung und alt zugleich fesseln ihn, irgendetwas verbindet sie. Als sie zusammenbricht und er sie heilt, weckt die Magie verborgenes, mit ungeahnten Folgen...
1. Prolog

Eragon, ein Farmjunge wurde Drachenreiter und erfuhr, wessen Erbe er ist. Inmitten des Krieges aber, den er gewinnen will, für Frieden und Freiheit sieht er sich plötzlich als Gefangener von Galbatorix, der seinen wahren Namen entdeckte und Saphiras. Während Murtagh und der unbarmherzige Herrscher aufbrechen, um den Varden einen entscheidenden Schlag zu verpassen, lernt Eragon eine weitere _Gefangene_ kennen. Ein junges Mädchen, so blutjung und wachsam, ihre leuchtenden Augen strafen die Jugend und Unschuld Lügen. Als sie zusammenbricht, heilt er sie, ohne zu ahnen, welches Wissen, welche Macht er damit weckt...

logPrologPrologPrologPrologPrologPrologPrologPrologPrologPro

Der Tot eines Reiters

logPrologPrologPrologPrologPrologPrologPrologPrologPrologPro

Sie schreckte hoch, als sie den Lärm hörte und sprang auf. Mit einem Schritt war sie fort von der Tür. Nur einen Schritt, nur einen armbreit von den Angeln entfernt und sie lauschte.

Es war lange nicht so laut gewesen hier, lange nicht. Auch nicht, als sie die Frau irgendwo hier unten in ein anderes Verlies geworfen hatten. Jetzt aber hörte sie Schwerter klirren. Sie war sich sicher. Sie war noch klein gewesen, als sie zuletzt Schwerter gesehen und noch kleiner, das sie zuletzt einen Kampf gehört und verfolgt hatte, doch sie war sicher. Wie sie es bei vielem war. Sie hörte Rufe. Sie hörte Durza, diese Stimme vergaß man nicht. So kalt, so schneidend. Durza, der Schatten. Er hatte sie einst hier her gebracht und er hatte sie Schmerzen empfinden lassen, zu denen selbst sein Herr nicht fähig gewesen war. Unwillkürlich begann sie zu zittern und sank an der Wand zu Boden, aber dann...

_ERAGON!_

_ERAGON!_

Ihr wurde warm, so unendlich warm und der Name hallte in ihr wieder das es sie schauderte. Sie schloss nach Luft ringend die Augen und sah das schönste das sie je gesehen hatte. Einen majestätischen blauen Drachen, fast lila im Abendlicht und auf seinem Rücken ein Reiter und... Eine Elfe. _Drachenreiter! Ein Drachenreiter, er rettete sie. _

Sie setzte sich wieder, schloss die Augen und zog die Arme fest um sich. _Er war da. Er wird wiederkommen. Ich weiß es. Ich hab es gesehen. Ihn und... mich. Mich... und ihn... er wird mich retten. Wir brauchen uns... _er_ wird fallen. Galbatorix._

-x-

Er schloss müde die Augen, als Saphira mit ihm in den Himmel flog, so sanft und doch pfeilschnell schoss sie dahin. Deutlich spürte er ihre geschmeidigen Bewegungen. Sie war so unglaublich jung und doch stark und treu. Er öffnete die Augen ein letztes mal und strich über den blauen Hals des Drachenweibchens, das eben jenen Namen trug, den auch er einst seinem Drachen gegeben hatte. Er spürte wie er kaum noch Luft bekam und wach blieb. _- Danke Saphira._

_- Dafür nicht, ich... wünschte ich könnte mehr tun._

- _Du schenktest mir mehr als ich jemals zu glauben wagte. Hoffnung._

Er spürte wie sie ihm antworten wollte und zugleich wie ihn das Leben verließ, falls sie ihm dennoch antwortete bekam er es nicht mehr mit. Ihm war plötzlich als stünde _sie_ vor ihm, seine einzige wahre Liebe, die Mutter seines Sohnes. Er dachte an sein kleines, verlorenes Mädchen. Er sah sie vor seinem inneren Auge, das kleine hilflose Mädchen, das ihnen geraubt worden war und das er nie gefunden hatte. Doch er wusste, wer sie versteckte, er, der Verräter. Ihr süßes Lachen war das letzte das sein Geist hörte, ihr einnehmendes strahlendes Lächeln, das letzte was er in seinem Geiste sah. _Ismira...Ismira...verzeih mir. Mögen meine Liebe und meine Gedanken dich schützen. Saphira..._

-x-

_Ismira...Ismira...verzeih mir. Mögen meine Liebe und meine Gedanken dich schützen._

Sie schreckte auf und schaute sich wachsam in ihrer dunklen kleinen Zelle um. Sie wusste einfach, das, das eben keine Vision gewesen war, die sie von ihm, bekommen hatte. Aber es war auch kein Blick ihrer eigenen Traumsicht gewesen. Es war... anders.

Sie stand auf und machte einen Schritt in den Raum rein. Sie hob den Blick und schaute empor. Weit, weit über ihr oben im Turm, dort war ein mit Gitter versehenes Loch. Sie entdeckte einen Stern und lächelte. _Wieso kenne ich diesen Namen? Warum wird mir bei ihm so warm? Woher kenne ich die Stimme in meinem Traum?_

Dunkle Wolken schoben sich vor den Stern, löschten sein Licht und ließen sie in Dunkelheit zurück.

Ihre braunen Augen huschten durch die Schwärze des Raumes. Ihrem zu Hause.

Es war ein kalter, dunkler Ort. Es war ein Gefängnis in dem sie lebte, fast schon immer. Kaum noch erinnerte sie sich daran einmal woanders gewesen zu sein, oder wann. Aber sie wusste, sie war einst draußen gewesen, mit ihren Eltern, die hatte _er_ getötet. Sie wusste es, sie erinnerte sich. So wie sie sich an die Frau und den Mann erinnerte mit denen sie mal auf einer Wiese, mal in einem Feld gestanden hatte, es waren ihre Eltern. Der Mann mit den grauen Haaren, dem Bart und den warmen dunklen Augen, er hatte sie Schwimmen gelernt, die Frau mit den hellen Augen und dem blonden Haar, sie hatte sie Nanna genannt. Sie erinnerte sich an ihr Lachen und das sie lange weg gewesen war, als er mit seinem schwarzen Drachen gekommen, den Mann, der sie beschützte getötet hatte und sie mitgenommen.

Sie erinnerte sich an einen harten Tisch, Fesseln, _sein_ wütendes Gesicht. Seinen Zorn. Das dunkle, kalte Feuer in seinen Augen und die Bestie, die sein Drachen war. Die Schmerzen. Der gutmütige Mann hatte ihr Geschichten von Drachen und edlen Reitern erzählt, _er_ war keiner, das hatte immer gewusst. Einst hatte sie nicht verstanden, was hier zu Anfang geschehen war. Heute... heute verstand sie es. Galbatorix hatte sie foltern und töten gewollt, um etwas zu erfahren, doch er hatte ihr nur Schmerzen zufügen können. Irgendwann hatte er sie hier herunter gebracht und nun schien er sie schon lange vergessen zu haben. Sicher aber war sie sich nicht.

Doch inzwischen war es Ewigkeiten her, Jahre. Sie wusste nicht wie viele. Hier unten gab es nicht immer Tag und Nacht, manchmal war die Decke dunkel, keine Öffnung zu sehen. Aber dieses Verlies, dieser kleine, finstere Raum in dem sie lebte, war ihr zu Hause geworden. Mehr besaß sie nicht. Aber sie hatte gelernt, das... solange sie hier war, sie sicher war. Sie hatte es unsanft gelernt und nun wollte sie hier einfach alleine sein. Solange, bis jener Tag kam, von dem sie all die Zeit träumte. Sie wusste, das es kein Traum war. Sie wusste es.

-x-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So ich denke, das war jetzt mal ein etwas anderer Anfang.

Ich werde auch weiterhin nicht so unbedingt an einem der Bücher orientiert bleiben. Aber gerade das könnte ja auch den Reiz ausmachen, weil es bedeutet, es könnten andere überleben und andere sterben, nicht?

Also viel Spaß! Und Reviewt nur schön fleißig!

LG Dani


	2. Namen

ItelKapitelKapitelKapitelKapitelKapitelKapitelKapitelKapitelKap

**Namen**

itelKapitelKapitelKapitelKapitelKapitelKapitelKapitelKapitelKap

**2. **

Sie schreckte zusammen als die schwere Tür aufging und unwillkürlich wich sie zurück. Wann immer diese schwere, mit Eisen versehene Tür sich ganz öffnete war nichts gutes gekommen. Erst der dunkle Herrscher, mit all dem Schmerz den er ihr bereitete hatte.

Dann Durza, mit all seiner Grausamkeit noch mehr Schmerz und vor allem Schrecken zu verbreiten, mit all seinen Dämonen. Später dann waren Soldaten gekommen. Das schlimmste waren sie gewesen. Ihre Hände waren überall gewesen. Keiner war gekommen um sie zu beschützen, niemand um sie in den Arm zu schließen. Die Männer hatten brutal nur das eine gewollt und waren stets entzückt gewesen, um so lauter und schmerzvoller sie geschrien, um so mehr sie sich wehrte. Keinen der Namen, den sie ihr gegeben hatten, hatte sie vergessen, nicht einen. Nicht eine Stimme. Irgendwann hatte sie es aufgegeben sich zu wehren, keine Tränen mehr vergossen und keinen Schrei mehr aus sich heraus dringen lassen, dann waren sie gegangen.

Um so fürchterlicher schien ihr nun das gedämmte und doch schon ungewohnte Licht das hereinfiel und ihre Augen schmerzte. Nur um so grausamer erschien es ihr, ihr Gemüt und ihre Seele mit hoffnungsvollem Licht zu beglücken, wo doch sicherlich der Schmerz und die Pein auf dem Fuße folgen mussten.

„Komm her mein Kind. Komm!"

Sie blinzelte verwirrt und voller Furcht in das Licht, versuchte die Person auszumachen, die sich undeutlich und dunkel für ihre Augen vor dem Licht abhob. Es war die Stimme einer Frau, seit dem Tot ihrer Mutter hatte sie keine mehr gehört und gesehen. Sie schluckte, unterdrückte die Tränen. Sie wusste zu genau wo sie war und wozu ihre Kerkermeister fähig waren, sie wollte ihnen nicht den Gefallen tun, ihnen zu vertrauen. Sie wollte nicht das letzte verlieren, was ihr geblieben war. Noch nie hatte eine Frau ihr geschadet, noch nie sie schlecht behandelt, das war sie nicht bereit kampflos aufzugeben.

„Na, Kleine... komm schon."

Sie blieb stehen, stumm und starr.

-.-

„Na, Kleine... komm schon."

Alirah, blieb nachdenklich knapp hinter der Tür stehen und schaute stumm auf das zitternde junge Ding vor sich. Was war ihr nur angetan worden? Sie schien so jung, so blass, selbst in dem wenigen Licht das sie erreichte.

Sie hatte bereits in den ersten Jahren, nach dem ihre Eltern sie an den Herrscher gegeben hatten viel erlebt. Viel mehr gesehen, als sie je gewollt hatte. Ihr war bald klar geworden, dass er sie niemals mehr gehen lassen würde, auch wenn er sie nicht zur Frau nahm, hatte sie das Alter, sie wusste zu viel. Irgendwann also, nachdem er Koreah und später Tavallah gewählt hatte, war sie zu ihm gegangen und ihn gebeten sie Gehorsam schwören zu lassen.

Sie hatte gewusst, das er sie magisch an ihren Gehorsam binden konnte, hatte gewusst, das sie ihm nie würde entkommen können, befahl er es nicht. Doch sie hatte nach Hause gewollt, die Eltern zu Grabe tragen. Lachend hatte der Herrscher eingewilligt, seit her war sie es, die er vorzeigte um seine Macht zu demonstrieren. Sie hatte einen viel höheren Preis bezahlt als ihr damals, so jung sie gewesen war, klar gewesen war. Er hatte sie in seinem Namen töten lassen, vergiften und seine Bastardkinder aus der Welt schaffen lassen. Was er hingegen nicht wusste, nicht einmal ahnte war, das sie ihm zwar gehorchte doch nicht ergeben war. Sie hatte gelesen, zugehört, gelernt und begriffen. Sie hatte sich verändert, seine Gewalt über sie war gebrochen, ohne das er es wusste. Sie konnte ihm nicht entgehen, nicht bekämpfen und nicht offen gegen ihn rebellieren, aber sie konnte seinen Befehlen, ihre eigene Auslegung geben. Sie hatte es schon oft getan. Sie hatte es geschafft selbst Durza für sich zu gewinnen, um den Drachenreiter anzulocken, um ihn zu besiegen. Aber ihr Plan war aufgegangen, er war gefallen und hatte die Elfenprinzessin verloren.

Auch jetzt entschied sie sich für ihren Weg. Sie drehte sich zu den Wachleuten herum. „Sagt mir ihren Namen!", verlangte sie. Die Männer schauten sich an.

„Im Namen Eures Königs, dessen Gesandte ich bin! Sprecht!", befahl sie. Der ältere neigte den Kopf. „Das... das können wir nicht."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Sie war schon hier, als ich diesen Kerker zum ersten mal betrat. Nie hat mir jemand ihren Namen genannt. Mit ihr zu reden ist verboten. Die Türe zu öffnen ebenfalls."

Alirah erschrak bei dem Gedanken, das dieses junge Ding schon seit Jahren hier fest sitzen sollte. „Was soll das heißen? Wie lange? Wie lange seit Ihr schon hier?"

„Seit er.", der ältere deutete auf den Jungen neben sich. „alleine Essen kann, denke ich."

Sie schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, wirbelte zu der Gefangenen herum. Dieses junge Mädchen, dieses Kind musste hier sein, seit sie kaum laufen konnte. War es möglich, das sie kleine sie nicht einmal verstand? Hatte je jemand mit ihr gesprochen seit sie hier war? Entschieden ging sie auf das Mädchen zu und fasste ihre Hand. „Ich bin Alirah, ich bringe dich fort. Ich verspreche dir, niemand rührt dich an, gehorchst du. Ver- verstehst du mich Kind?"

Alirah schauderte als das Mädchen den Kopf hob, sie war dünn, schmutzig, ihre Haut fast zerbrechlich. Doch nichts ließ sie so sehr erzittern wie diese Augen.

Diese dunklen rehbraunen Augen. Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet, mit Furcht, Panik, Zweifel, doch nicht damit. Diese braunen Augen waren so klar. So unschuldig und seltsam hell, mit so viel Tiefe, das sie glaubte in ihnen zu versinken. Vor ihr stand ein Kind, doch diese Augen schienen nicht zu diesem armen, kleinen Ding zu passen. Diese Augen sprachen von Wissen, Geschichte, Erfahrung und zugleich waren es die unschuldigsten Seelenspiegel die sie je gesehen hatte. Rasch griff sie mit der zweiten Hand, nach dem Arm der Kleinen und riss sie mit sich. Hinaus aus dieser Zelle, hinaus aus dem Verlies und hinauf in ihre eigenen Räume. Sie wusste nicht was es war, sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie das sein konnte, doch dieses Mädchen hatte etwas an sich, irgendetwas seltsames._ist es das? Fürchtet er sie? Was ist so besonders an ihr? Wer ist sie?_

Sie klingelte mit ihrer Schelle und zwei Mädchen kamen herein. Beide erschraken beim Anblick ihres Mündel, Arliah ignorierte es. „Bringt Wasser! Füllt die Wanne! Bringt Kleider, euren gleich! Eilt euch! Ich will aufbrechen vor dem Abendrot!"

-X-

Eragon stand gegenüber von Oromis und schaute ihn besorgt an. „Das... das kann ich nicht annehmen." Doch der Alte Elf nickte bloß und blickte ihn sowohl sorgenvoll, als auch mahnend an. „Ihr müsst. Wir wissen beide, das Glaedr's und meine Zeit gekommen ist, es ist... nur noch eine Frage..."

_- …. des Augenblicks._

_- Glaedr du..._

„Nein, Saphira, Eragon, er hat Recht. Wir sind alt. Lange schon über dem Höhepunkt unseres Lebens und Daseins hinweg. Wir haben unsere Pflicht erfüllt. Broms Ausbildung vollendet. Den Rest... den könnt nur ihr allein noch lernen. Wir können euch eure Grenzen nicht lehren. Und wichtig ist nur das Glaedr's Eldunarí, bei euch beiden sicher sein wird. Und mit ihm, werdet ihr uns nicht ganz verlieren, wenn es soweit ist."

Eragon schüttelte den Kopf, dann aber nickte er. Deutlich spürte er Saphiras Trauer, ihren Widerwillen, aber er nahm auch wahr, das sie wie er wusste, das die beiden recht hatten. Eragon deutete eine Verbeugung an und dankte dem alten Elfen, dann seinem mächtigen, goldenen Drachen. Saphira wählte die umgekehrte Reihenfolge und Glaedr beugte sich zu ihm herunter, stupste ihn mit seiner Schnauze an.

_- Lebe wohl junger Eragon und vergesse nie die Verantwortung die ihr tragt. Wohin der Weg euch auch führt._

„Lebe wohl Glaedr. Danke für alles, was wir gelernt haben."

Der Drachen zog sich zurück, er setzte sich still und erhaben zwischen die Bäume, aufgerichtete zur vollen Größe. Es war ein imposantes Bild, Glaedr saß so still da, das er fast aussah wie eine Statue. Dann kam er wieder hinunter und ließ seinen Reiter aufsteigen. „Bis zu den Grenzen von _Du Weldenvarden_ lasst uns gemeinsam reisen. Der letzte,... _gemeinsame_ Ritt der alten freien Drachenreiter."

Eragon nickte und zog seine neue Klinge. „_Brisingr_!", rief er und die edle Elfenklinge leuchtete flammen schlagend im Abendlicht auf, während Saphira mit ihm in die Höhe schoss. Oromis lachte. „Wie einst die alten Reiter.", sagte er, nickte und zog seine eigene Waffe. Weiß wie das Mondlicht und der Glanz der Sterne leuchtete sie auf.

Oromis klopfte seinem alten Drachen die Flanke und schob das Schwert zurück.

_- Er erinnert mich mehr und mehr an Brom, dich auch mein Freund?_

_- Er war sein Lehrmeister, du der ihre._

_- Nein, da ist mehr. Je öfter ich... hast du es nicht gesehen? Seine Augen? Broms Augen._

_- Du denkst..._

_- An Zufälle glaube ich nicht, wie du weißt. Es sind Broms Augen und sie heißt auch..._

_- Saphira._

Oromis nickte und fragte sich stumm, wie viel Wahrheit in seiner Überlegung steckte. Konnte es sein, das Brom, der sich am Ende als einer der edelsten und stärksten Reiter entpuppt hatte, selbst noch ohne seinen Drachen, das er ein Kind gezeugt hatte, von dem niemand erfahren hatte? Oder war es ein Neffe?

Er wusste, das Brom Verwandte in der alten Heimat hatte und schließlich hatte es ihn nach Gründung der Varden und der Tötung an Morzan und seinem Drachen eben dorthin zurückgezogen. Er sah hinauf in den Himmel und dachte zurück an seinen früheren Schüler. Traurig schloss er die Augen, auch der Tyrann war _sein_ Schüler gewesen.

_- Er hat uns alle hintergangen und betrogen, mein Volk fast vernichtet. Nicht eure Schuld ist es gewesen. Sein Geist... war zu schwach._

_- Und doch bleibt die Frage, ob ich es hätte kommen sehen und mich ihm stellen können._

_- Eine sinnlose Frage, da ihr nie eine Antwort finden werden. _

_- Du hast Recht, konzentrieren wir uns auf die nächste Aufgabe._

Oromis sah nach vorne, die Baumreihen lichteten sich schon. Es wurde Zeit. Glaedr stimmte ihm zu. Pfeilschnell schoss er auf Saphira zu, die geschickt auswich, als sei nichts gewesen. Oromis lachte begeistert und Glaedr fauchte zufrieden.

_- Lebt wohl._

Grüßten die beiden.

Saphira und Eragon flogen nun gleichauf und Schwinge an Schwinge durchzogen die ungleichen Drachen den Himmel. Eragon nickte, sie neigte ihren Kopf, schloss die Augen. _- Lebt wohl_

Damit schossen der alte Elf und sein goldener Drache höher gen Himmel und nach Nordosten, während die beiden jüngeren in den Süden flogen. Niemals wieder sollten sich ihre Wege kreuzen, doch noch, wusste es keiner von ihnen mit Gewissheit.

-X-

Die Frau musterte sie mit aufmerksamen und ruhigen Augen, die sie auf unheimliche Art an die sanften Blicke ihrer Mutter erinnerte. Sie verscheuchte den Gedanken und blickte wachsam zurück, immer auf den Dolchstoß, oder ein Gift gefasst. Einen Mann, der kam und sie nahm. Wieder einmal. Mit Schrecken wurde ihr außerhalb der Wanne klar, das sie frische Kleidung bekommen sollte. Frisch und sauber. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kind, niemand rührt dich hier an. Niemand der meinem Wort Gegenwehr gibt und lebt."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer seit ihr?" Stieß sie hervor. Was ihr einen überraschten Blick einbrachte, der fast sofort wieder in ein Lächeln wandelte. Einen Blick viel zu warm und mit zu viel Gefühl, für eine Person mit solcher befehlender und kühler Stimme, wie die Frau sie auch besaß. Überhaupt, war diese Frau eine dunkle und Furcht gebietende Erscheinung. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid, einen grauen Umhang mit schwarzem Rand und ihre Augen waren dunkel wie ihr Gewand, um den Hals trug sie eine Kette mit blutroter Blume und die Stirn zierte ein Kranz aus Schmuck mit einem kleinen schwarzen Stein, der zu leuchten schien.

„Alriah. So heiße ich."

„_Was_ bist du? _Wo_ ist _Durza_? _Warum_ holst du mich? _Wofür_?!"

Sie stand inzwischen hinter dem Waschzuber, das Handtuch eng vor sich. „Ich bin eine Dienerin des Herrschers, des König Galbatorix. Ihm bin ich verpflichtet, durch ein... in jugendlicher Verzweiflung gelobtes Versprechen an Gehorsam. Ich hole dich auf seinen Befehl, weil ein Feind, diese Feste überwunden und Durza schwächend getroffen hat."

_Der Drachen! Der Reiter._

Unwillkürlich trat sie einen Schritt vor. „_Wofür_?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Doch ich werde versuchen dich in Obhut zu behalten. Bitte zieh dich an, ich muss pünktlich sein. Ich will dich nicht zwingen, Kleines."

„Ich... ich habe immer Fragen beantworten sollen, deren Antwort ich nicht kenne. Ich... kenne sie noch immer nicht."

„Zieh dich an. Niemand hat Fragen. Ich glaube nicht, das er dich noch am Leben glaubte. Mach schon!"

_Sie denkt, sie wurde geschickt um Überreste zu entsorgen? Ein gebrochenes Wesen aufzulesen?_ Sie dachte mit Unbehagen an all die Leben, die um sie her genommen worden waren. Gefoltert, verbrannt, verhungert. Männer, Frauen, Kinder, Alte. An ihre Schreie, ihr flehen. Sie schloss die Augen und hielt plötzlich die Luft an, diesen Geruch... sie kannte ihn. Es roch nach Heimat. Plötzlich sah sie das Gesicht ihres Vaters vor sich seine grauen, kurzen Haare mit dem Rest von braun, sein stoppeliger Bart, in der gleichen Farbe und diese warmen braunen Augen. Seine warme Stimme. Seine Hand auf ihrer Wange. _Wie dunkel diese Welt auch werden mag. Bewahre die Hoffnung, dein Licht..._

_Suche sie, finde sie, halte sie. Ist es nur ein Augenblick, bewahre ihn dir._

_MAMA!_

„He! He, anziehen, sagte ich!"

Sie zuckte zusammen nickte hastig und griff entschieden nach der Kleidung. Wie kurz dieser Moment an Licht und Luft auch war, wie wenig freundlich der Empfang am Ziel. Sie würde davon nehmen was sie bekam und sich dann wieder verkriechen. _Er, bekommt mich nicht, Mama._

_Vater. Vater._

Während sie sich anzog, war ihr, als höre sie seine Stimme. Ganz deutlich halten seine Worte in ihr wieder, sprachen von alten Zeiten, Frieden und Gesang. Freude und Reisen. Von Drachen.

Dann war sie fertig. Im gleichen Moment verstummten die Worte ihrer Kindheit in ihrem inneren und sie trat hinter der Wand hervor. Die Frau musterte sie und lächelte. „Wunderbar Kind, Komm jetzt! Die Kutsche wartet."

Sie fuhren bereits eine Weile, sie war schon mehrmals ein genickt gewesen, als sie nun wieder erwachte und draußen hoch über ihnen konnte sie Sterne sehen. Nicht nur einen oder zwei, oder den großen Mond. Nein, sie konnte viele Sterne sehen und den weißen Mond, mit all seinen Kratern. Und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte sie den Umriss eines mächtigen Drachens vor dem hellen Hintergrund gesehen zu haben. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

_Nein, ich träume. Es... muss so sein. _

„Kind! Mädchen. Nenn mir deinen Namen!"

Erschrocken schaute sie Alirah an, wenn sie denn so hieß. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und blickte wieder hinaus.

Wo waren nur Drachen und Reiter? Oder waren es doch nur Träume, die sie seit ihrer Kindheit begleiteten? Träume, die ihr die Verzweiflung und Furcht genommen?

„Kind, jetzt sprich schon. Oder kennst du ihn nicht? Erinnerst du dich nicht?"

„Nein.", sagte sie fest entschlossen und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Nein? Nein was? Kennst du ihn nicht?"

Sie schaute wieder hinaus und schwieg. _Namen sind etwas mächtiges. Gib einem Ding den richtigen Namen und beherrsche es._ „Ich will eine Antwort."

„Ich gebe keine. Nicht auf diese Frage."

Alirah starrte das junge Ding gebannt an und konnte es doch nicht fassen. Da saß dieses merkwürdige Mädchen vor ihr, hatte seit frühester Kindheit mit keinem mehr gesprochen, war ihren Narben nach wieder und wieder gefoltert worden. Hatte eingesperrt in Dunkelheit und Kälte gefristet, war mehr Geist als lebendig wie es schien und doch beherrschte sie ein starker reger Geist, der ungebrochen schien.

Wie hatte dieses Kind all das überleben können? Wie hatte ihr Geist das alles ohne Schaden hinnehmen können? Langsam wurde ihr dieses Kind unheimlich. War es das? War sie eine Wiedergeborene? Alirah erinnerte sich an Geschichten von Wiedergängern. Sie hatten in ihr jedoch ein Bild hervor gerufen, das ihr diese Kreaturen in Gestalt ähnlich der Durzas und der Ra'zac gezeigt hatte. Aber dieses merkwürdige Kind. Sie schloss rasch die Augen, sie war zu alt und zu lange in _seiner_ Gewalt, um Furcht zu zeigen. Aber hier saß sie nun empfand gerade genau _das_. Dieses beängstigende, beklemmende Gefühl, das nicht einmal mehr der Herrscher in ihr hervor zu rufen vermochte, dieses zerbrechliche Kind tat es.

Mit geschlossenen Augen dachte sie daran, das der Herrscher einen neuen, alten Diener hatte. Morzans Sohn, nun ebenfalls Drachenreiter und er kannte seinen Namen. War es das? Wollte er das Kind, weil er ihren Namen kannte und sie beherrschen wollte? Denn so hatte er gesagt. Er kannte und beherrschte Reiter und Drache durch ihre Namen.

Ruckartig riss sie die Augen auf.

Sie starrte das Kind an.

_ Nein..._

_Ich gebe keine. Nicht auf diese Frage_

In diesem Moment war sie sicher, dieses Kind war nicht irgendeines und nicht normal. Plötzlich war ihr kalt und sie zog ihren Umhang fester.


End file.
